


Unfortunate Times

by padfootsotter



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Loki Fanfic - Freeform, loki Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 00:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2488472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padfootsotter/pseuds/padfootsotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their conversation was mumbled , their backs towards the door, but even from a strangers point of view, they can clearly see how much they were in love with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfortunate Times

_'Their love was always there, but it was covered with friendship. It wasn't really a fairytale at first. They didn't admit that they were in love when they first saw each other. They hated each other at first, that's a fact. But they needed that hate, so then it can grow into love. They made mistakes, said some pretty hurtful words, but in the end it was worth it.'_

* * *

 

"So are you ever going to admit you love her?" Steve asked as he sipped from his water bottle, he nudged one in Loki's direction which he took greatfully.

"Love who?"

"Her of course." He said like it was the obvious thing, but not to Loki, he merely screwed his face.

"Why would I do that?"

"Because you're deeply in love with her and you can't live without her? I mean every one can see it."

Loki chuckled, finding it humorous, "I love her, but not in the way you're thinking. I love her and I can't live without her because she's my best friend." He explained gently, trying to make Steve understand.

Steve shrugged, if Loki wanted to be stubborn then it was his loss, "Just don't go crying when you find out too late." He gave Loki one last look and headed up the stairs.

____________________________________________________________________________

"James!" (Y/N) jumped from her spot on the couch and dropped her book, "Blimey, you scared me!"

He laughed and gave her a crooked smile, "I'm sorry, didn't mean to scare you. And Bucky. Call me Bucky, people only call me that, well actually never, unless you're my mum." He picked up her book and gave it back to her, "Lord of the Rings?"

"It's one of my favourite novels, I guess you don't know it? Judging you've been frozen?" He nodded and she explained the concept of The Lord of the Rings.

"That sounds...interesting. Can I read it after you?"

She smiled brightly at him, "This is the second book, I have the first one in my room, come on we can go get it before dinner." She jumped off the couch and he followed suit. Together they walked up the stairs talking, not noticing the people staring at them.

 

* * *

 

"So the Second World War was like that?" (Y/N) asked curiously as they walked back down, "Can I possibly, maybe, have an interview? It's for school! I swear." She said sheepishly.

Bucky gave her a side glance and smiled. "Why not? I mean, it's practically like yesterday for me." They both laughed and walked into Stark's kitchen.

"Hey loverbirds!" Tony called out as he flipped something on the stove, "Didn't think you guys would be down, so what we're you doing up there?" Tony waggled his eyebrows which caused Pepper to smack him on the arm.

"Must you be so crude? We didn't do anything, Jam- I mean Bucky just wanted to borrow my book." She explained, not noticing a pair of green eyes watching her.

They all sat down on the long table, chatting animatedly. "When do you need that interview with me (Y/N)?" Bucky asked her as he shoved a spoonful of mashed potatoes into his mouth.

"Considering it's Wednesday and my report is due next Tuesday, maybe Friday night? If you're free?"

Before Bucky could answer, "We have a date that night!" Loki called from the otherside of the table.

"What?"

"Not a date-date. But we were going to the fair that night."

(Y/N) furrowed her brows and bit her lip, an action that both Loki and Bucky found adorable. "Can we do it on Saturday? It's just my report really needs to be done." She gave him a small timid smile and gulped some water, "Plus you can take Signyn for that date she's been harassing you about." Everyone could hear the hostility said with Signyn's name, everyone was smart enough not to point it out.

"Fine." Loki gave a curt reply. Dinner after that was silent, though Tony tried to crack some jokes, but it was quickly shot down. Loki abruptly got up before dessert and (Y/N)'s eyes followed him.

"Loki?" He didn't look back or replied. (Y/N) didn't even look around before getting up and following him.

They followed the couple retreating, "He's an idiot." Clint said plainly, as if he was talking about the weather. "They're both idiots."

"Agreed."

 

 

"Loki?" (Y/N) called out softly before pushing the door open. "Are you okay?" The autumn wind hit (Y/N) and shievered slightly.

"I'm fine (Y/N), go back inside." She didn't listen to him, she sat herself down next to him on the grounds and looked up at the sky.

"It's beautiful tonight." She murmured. She wished she brought a coat with her.

Loki, noticing her slight coldness reached his arm over and pulled her closer to him. "Why are you here (Y/N)?"

"Can't I be worried about my bestfriend?" She spoke, moving closer to him, was there a closer?

He grunted and looked away from her, trying not enjoy the scent of her shampoo or how perfect they fit together. "You're right." He spoke, breaking the silence.

"I'm always right, but about what?"

He playfully slapped her on the arm and she laughed, "About how beautiful it is tonight?" His tone was light and gentle.

(Y/N) was so pre-occupied looking at the stars, she didn't notice that Loki was staring at her, neither did the fact that he wasn't talking about the stars.

"You're a great bestfriend." She looked at him and smiled, "Love you, you know that right?"

"Love you too Loki." _More than you can ever know..._ She added mentally. Her heart was in turmoil, one part was happy that he loved her, it was jumping up and down. The other half well, it constricted in pain knowing that he didn't feel the same way, probably never.

Loki and (Y/N) sat on the ground looking at the sky, his arm around her shoulder, her leaning to him. Their conversation was mumbled , their backs towards the door, but even from a strangers point of view, they can clearly see how much they were in love with each other.

 

 

"What happens if they never admit it?" Jane asked the group that was currently looking at the potential couple.

Natasha shook her head, "They will, don't worry. It can go either way, it can make them complete and live a happily ever after. Or they will, but then deny it and spend the rest of their lives miserable."

"I hope it's the former." Everyone agreed with Jane's statement. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooo! I am back! I hope you guys review and kudos it! It will mean the world to me! Thank you for reading it and I hope you have a lovely day!


End file.
